


To Catch A Dream

by SoapySmiles



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE, yoi - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Drug Abuse, Gangs, M/M, On the Run, Romance, Violence, Weapons, nsfw stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapySmiles/pseuds/SoapySmiles
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki was a broken man with nothing but an empty heart and a personality to match, and Viktor Nikiforov was a reckless, dangerous man, that seemed to care a lot more than he let show. The two cross and a small flame is ignited. They have no choice but to have to, inevitably, make a hard choice. Their life as they know it or something worth fighting for.





	1. One, beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeepp. This is my first ever story on AO3 and I’ve only recently made an account, but I got hella inspired by good anime and good books and good art and good fanfics so here I am. Writing. Sigh. Hello, my name is MJ. I’m a dude. I guess people assume that I’m a chick as soon as I write about MxM relationships, (ahem, watt pad..) 
> 
> Idk I’m not that committed of a person, even though I love writing more than life itself, so, if you’re looking for a steady stream of updates and chapters with consistant length, then turn away hoe I’m irresponsible.
> 
> Hmu if you’ve watched Banana Fish that shit’s bomb
> 
> And also, my chapters aren’t long ass sonnets. Sorry, I get tired easily, trust me, I wish I could write for longer. 
> 
> Enjoy

I fiddled with the worn and tattered steel green straps to my backpack, letting the soft wind caress my cheeks gently, kissing my ears with chilled lips. Taking a deep, rough breath, i caught the faint scent of sweet rain, though it wasn’t really raining, it was just a light sprinkle. 

It reminded me of the summer I spent with Phichit all that time ago. We had gone camping, and we were in the middle of trying to figure out which way was north when a fat, cold rain drop splattered across my forehead. Dad was in his two person tent, listening to a soccer game on the radio. Mom was swinging carelessly in a hammock, reading a cheesy romance novel. 

The first drop of rain was followed with another, and another, until we were all scrambling to pack our things up and shove everything into the trunk of our old blue minivan, soaking wet and shivering. 

We had all settled down in the car, successfully frozen to the marrow, when mom got into the driver’s seat and blasted the heat, tossing us some dry towels she had snatched from the very back seats. 

Of course the air conditioning was horrible, as the car was about as old as a fossil, but it was still more welcome than the biting rain. 

Mom had smiled cheerfully, unphased, and with a quick up-pluck of the corner of her lips, the whole space had brightened up noticibly. 

Dad smiled from the passenger seat, mirroring mom’s weightless expression. 

“Hey, kid,” a woman with a raspy smoker’s voice snapped her fingers in front of my face, breaking me out of my daydream. I had never gone camping with phichit. Hell, I never even knew my dad. Me and mom couldn’t afford to go camping and mom wouldn’t have bothered when she was still around anyways. 

I looked at her blankly, wondering what she could possibly want from me. Annoyance twinged at my throat. 

“Your train is about to depart, I believe,” she sighed, pulling a slim white and orange cigarette from its respected wooden case, lighting it, placing it between her crinkled lips. 

“Shoot,” I cursed, “thank you.” 

I was about to take off, as I had pulled my faded beanie down further on my shaggy overgrown hair, but I paused. “Those are going to kill you, y’know, lady.” 

The woman nodded, tucking her purse farther into her armpit. “Death was never an unwelcome concept to me. Go. Don’t worry about people, they let you down.” 

A sour laugh flitted it’s way out of my throat. Hell, I of all people knew that humans will let you down. It’s just a fact of life. The results vary, though. 

I took off at a jog that edged on speed walking. Whatever. If I miss the train I’m screwed but I can’t really care anymore. 

I hopped into one of the boxcars, tugging my weight into the closed space, briefly enjoying the sting of the wind on my face.

It was decently cold out, this I knew. 

I glanced down at my shoes with horrible distaste. They were falling apart more and more every day. But the end of the week the soles would be gone. And it’s not like I had the money to replace them. 

As I was bound to sit down, a stern, commanding voice demanded my attention. “Oi, hobo, occupado.” 

Looking into the corner to my right, there was a small, blonde haired boy with a fiery glare lit in his green sapphire eyes. If he wasn’t a minor I would probably be willing to get some money out of him.

“I’m staying.” I said in a droning voice, hating how lifeless it sounded. 

The boy cocked an eyebrow, “Who laid a shit on your cupcake, sunshine?” 

A sigh left my lungs and I sat in the corner opposite to his. I chose to ignore the brat and mind my own business. I was done loving people. That part of me was dead. I don’t have a reason to bother with strangers. 

“My name’s Yuuri.” The boy said in an irritated voice, offended that I hadn’t bowed down to him and licked his boots. 

“Same here.” I replied, simple and short, pulling off my beanie to let my dirty raven hair free. 

“Seriously?” The kid looked slightly amused, but in the pissed off way. 

“Yes.” I stuffed the knitted hat into my front pocket and let my eyes slip shut. 

There was a silence. 

“Well there’s only room for one yuri.” He said simply, direct and impatient. 

“The world is filled with roughly 7,714,576,923 people and you can’t stand staying in a room with someone with the same first name as you? Pitiful.” I snapped back, aggravated. 

He went quiet, his cockiness dying down a notch. “I need someone to stick with.”

“What?”

“It’s too dangerous living on my own. I need someone to help me.”

“No,” I turned him down almost just as the sentence left his mouth, “I’m not make-a-wish.”

Yuuri was very apparently taken aback. 

“Do me a favor and shut up to let me sleep, will you?” I began, “I haven’t slept in three days.” 

Yuuri nodded solemnly. 

I eventually drifted away to the sounds of train on train tracks.


	2. Two, a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup. Thanks to the one person who gave me a kudos overnight, that was very much appreciated. 
> 
> This is the second chapter. I don’t know what else to say about that. Just. Hell yeh to the blooming bromances.
> 
> Enjoy

I wasn’t able to stay asleep, unfortunately, it grew too cold. Yuuri was in the corner, shivering, teeth chattering. 

I tried to ignore him as I unzipped the cheap zipper on my backpack, pulling out a thin blanket, draping it over my too-thin body. 

Yuuri eyed me in the blanket desperately. Well, as desperately as he could manage. He continued to shiver, rubbing his arms with the palms of his delicate hands. 

Fuck, don’t help him. Don’t help him. Don’t help him. You’ll get attached to him. Don’t help him. 

Yuuri unintentionally let out a small whimper. 

“Hey, come here. We’ll share a blanket.” I found myself saying all too willingly. His eyes met mine and he flashed me a grateful look before gathering his bag and scooting his way over to me. I relinquished half of my blanket to him and he huddled up next to me. 

“Thanks, I guess.” He barked. This boy obviously had trust issues and problems with apologizing. 

“No worries,” I responded tiredly.


End file.
